Jewelry
by imabearling
Summary: Once Sanji took his eyes off her, Nami was gone.


**A/N: Another very old story. **

**A tragic one-shot involving Nami and Sanji.**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Hana. The sea glistened with a brilliant teal color, the sun shined with a hazy red-orange, and the town smelled of lilac flowers. The Mugiwara Pirates had decided to dock here for a rest stop. Well, it was really Nami's idea. She couldn't take it anymore. She had been out to sea for almost a month, and surrounded by a bunch of guys and a reindeer didn't really help the situation. Anyway, Luffy and Zoro had gone to a bar, Usopp and Chopper went to a store for supplies, and Sanji and Nami were window-shopping.

"Sanji_-kun_! Buy this for me!" she gasped as she looked at a 20k ring with a brown jewel on top, which matched her eyes perfectly.

"With pleasure, Nami_-san_!" he shouted with glee, love glowing in his eyes. He rushed into the store and took out his money. Pointing to the ring she wanted, he looked at another piece of jewelry and smiled. It was a necklace that was just like the precious ring Nami wanted. His grin grew as he got that, too, hoping she would be overcome with affection for him.

Sanji took the two velvet-covered boxes and stepped out of the store. "Nami_-san_! Look what I– Nami_-san_?" He blinked. She was gone, without a trace or a clue. Why would she just suddenly leave him? Did she not want this divine and expensive jewelry Sanji had bought for her anymore? In a way, he felt heartbroken. Of course, Nami would always do this to him, but this time, it hurt him a lot, and he felt something within him churn. _'Nami...'  
_

_

* * *

_

Still in the town of Hana, Nami was inside a building. An abandoned, dusty-looking building. She was tied to a pole, and her eyes were blindfolded. "Where am I? Who are you?" She waited for an answer, but never got one. "Answer me, you ba–" Her yelling was interrupted by a backhand across the face.

"Shut the hell up, wench!" her kidnapper spat out. "If you don't, you won't like what would happen next."

Tears began to seep down Nami's flushed cheeks and dampened the cloth across her eyes as light sobs escaped her mouth. _'Someone... Help me...'_ she pleaded with little hope.

The moon rose across the sky, reflecting its beauty into the ocean. The townsfolk had fallen asleep, the sea creatures, too, and even the Mugiwara Pirates. That is, except Sanji. He was awake, too worried about Nami's whereabouts. She hadn't come back yet, and this frightened the cook deeply. Pacing the deck in quite a rush, he took out a cigarette and tried to light it. He was trembling too much to even get the flame to come out. He suddenly froze, looking down at his lighter. His eyes softened as it reminded him of the woman he loved.

_**After many attempts of trying to get Sanji to quite smoking, such as hiding his cigarettes, hiding his lighter, and even trying to seduce him enough to make him quit, Nami gave up. She hated the smoke that always wafted in the air. It always repulsed her when she would watch him cook with that thing always in his mouth. She would shake her head at him, or leave when he came around, but now, she had gotten used to it. As a birthday present, and just an overall thank you to all the things he has done for her, Nami bought him a new lighter. It was a mix of many blues, like the sea, and had his name carved in it in script. Sanji loved it, and always kept it close to him.**_

Seeing it broke what was left of his heart. He wanted Nami so badly. He treated her the best out of anyone on the ship. Even better than when Vivi_-hime_ was on board for quite a while. He only loved Nami, and always will. She was the reason he became a pirate, aside from finding All Blue. Now that she was missing, he couldn't stand being here.

Sanji put the lighter away and looked around the Going Merry, seeing none of his fellow crew members. Taking this to an advantage, he decided to go find his lovely treasure. He searched bars, stores, restaurants, and even broke into houses just to find her. She wasn't in any of those places, though. He sighed, but didn't give up. He ran all the way to the back of the island, and searched there, too.

"This _must_ be it," he decided and lit his cigarette, shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked into the building and glanced around the first floor. "Nami_-san_ would never come here..." His eyes were filled with discouragement and his heart sank. Nevertheless, he began to ascend the stairs, carefully looking around each floor.

He finally got near the top floor, the 7th floor, and peeked his head up to take a look around. And that's where he saw her. Nami was slumped against a beam holding the ceiling up, loud cries emitting from her bitten-red lips. A shady character could be seen holding a gun aimed at her, a rather shrill growl escaping his throat.

Sanji gasped, his cigarette falling to the floor. Within almost an instant, he leapt over the remaining stair-steps and raced over to the man. "Back off, shithead!" he commanded, his eyes overflowing with pure rage.

Nami's head snapped up instantly upon hearing a familiar voice, her lips forming a small smile of realization. "Sanji!"

Sanji dodged a bullet and gave the man's hand a roundhouse kick, forcing the gun to fly out of his hand. He jumped into the air and quickly hooked his foot around his opponent's neck and forcefully smashed his head into the wooden floor. The floor gave in as the man fell through, crashing down and breaking each floor he made contact with. The blond chef flipped backwards several times, getting away from the destruction he had caused.

"Sanji!"

Nami's voice was filled with terror. Within a split second, Sanji watched as Nami began to plummet down the hole. His eyes widened and in a blur he jumped down into the pit. He kicked away falling debris that threatened to come close then latched his legs onto a steel pipe that had broken off but stood firm. With his hands, he held on to Nami's smaller one.

"Hold on... Nami_-san__..._!" He groaned and shouted due to the weight of the pole that held onto Nami. "With...With your free hand... T-Try...to get that...knife!" Sweat was pouring down his face.

Nami's eyes still held extreme fear as she removed the black cloth from her head. Her eyes were still watery and her free arm was bloodied, her wrist was partially fractured. "I-I'll try..." She moved her elbow over to the left, where the knife was, and outstretched her arm. Little cries of pain escaped her lips when she picked it up and she slowly began to cut the ropes around her waist.

The air was thick with tension, and the humidity had gotten to him. His hands were getting wet with sweat, and he could feel his grasp on Nami slowly slipping away._ 'Hurry, Nami... I don't want to lose you...'_ His eyes were filled with tears, and one by one, they started to stream down his face.

Nami just finished cutting the ropes, and she watched them, and the wooden beam, fall down the dark pit. She whimpered as she heard a loud thud. "Sanji!" she screamed, now gripping both her hands on his.

His eyes widened.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. His hands had nothing to hold. His tears connected with hers as she descended. Her form was soon consumed in the ever-lasting darkness, and nothing but her shrieks could be heard. Soon, the shrieks were replaced by a faint crash.

She had slipped away from him forever.

"I love you, Nami..."


End file.
